


Minnie's Big Hands

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [5]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, MiMin centric, Shumin, SoMin? what is the ship name of Minnie and Soyeon, but Minnie is partnered with everyone lol, fluff fluff fluff, minnie big hands, minqi, minsoo - Freeform, slight depiction of mature but nah, twitter is randomly crazy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: So, what do we do with that information?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Minnie's Big Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chaotic and funny threads on Twitter about Minnie's hands. God, I swear I swerved slightly to Minnie from Yuqi. Damn it!
> 
>   
> [The Forbidden thread](https://twitter.com/honeyehshu/status/1336102296036392960)  
> 
> 
> There's a lot more but just search it :'D
> 
> The M in MM means mature. JK! Slight mature content, but certainly no smut.

> Lately, Miyeon had been thinking of Minnie’s hands and the fact that it was, well, huge, as some Neverlands observed and had been gushing about. She never really thought about it before, but she couldn’t help but actually realize how accurate and big Minnie’s hands were when she stumbled upon a thread on Twitter. Eventually, she listed different scenes in her head that proved those claims.

* * *

**One:**

It was when Miyeon thought of a suggestion for their next comeback that she quickly dashed back to the company to tell Soyeon about it before the idea fades in her mind. Usually, she would just jot it down in her notebook and perhaps raise it whenever the six of them would meet together in their practice room for discussion; but this time, the idea was just too good, and Miyeon was confident that this would create an unforgettable impact. Dropping the word ‘Hann’ right after the pre-chorus like a surprise would undoubtedly leave a long-lasting impression!

Just as Miyeon was about to enter Soyeon’s studio's passcode, she heard a melody being played inside, together with soft sighs and few conversations. Piano, perhaps? She placed her ear beside to listen, just in case she might be intruding Soyeon and her visitor. She then realized that it was Minnie whom Soyeon was talking to.

Gently, Miyeon pushed open the door, but not wide enough to catch their attention. She just wanted to sneak first and see what the two were doing before deciding if this was the right time to disturb them.

Minnie was seated beside Soyeon, who was sighing exasperatedly after she would complain how tiny her hands were, unable to reach specific keys to create that melody in her head. Minnie would just smile and shrug, asking Soyeon which keys were needed before her fingers glided smoothly along with the instrument. A satisfied smile would make its way along Soyeon’s lips as she listened carefully, nodding her head to acknowledge the right tones she imagined.

“That’s really good!” Soyeon commented.

“Yeah, I really like the hook.” Minnie smiled and tried to play the song once more.

“I wish I had long fingers like you. It’s advantageous.”

Minnie blushed. She was never really fond of being complimented, especially how her hands were usually teased instead of being praised because of its size for a woman.

“Genes, I guess. My uncle’s a pianist.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. I remember!”

The two continued practicing while Miyeon stayed hidden behind the door. Upon hearing the addicting melody they composed, she was now more convinced that her suggestion would add more effect to the song. But she decided that it’s a discussion for another day. Seeing that Minnie and Soyeon were too engrossed in creating the bridge part, she didn’t want to further stress the composers.

**Two:**

Yuqi was strong, yes. The countless variety and survival show she went to definitely paid off. Despite her common bluffs of mastering every skill at the age of three, she did prove herself to be capable of almost everything--everything but opening this specific lid that was too large for her hands to grasp fully. Of course, her strength does have a limitation, also, but unfortunately, it wasn’t something that could be fixed by practice or working out. Instead, it was a physical inadequacy that she doesn’t have control over.

Miyeon tried to calm Yuqi’s dramatic whines when she couldn’t open the jar of Oreos Soyeon bought for her birthday, craving it for quite a long time now after she returned from her previous Law of The Jungle show. She tasted quite a wide range of exquisite food there, and as much as Yuqi was delighted to try every piece of serving, she did admit that it somehow damaged her taste buds, especially those slimy things that always sent gross-shivers down her spine. In effect, her tongue had always searched for something sweet afterward.

“I can’t open this jar, unnie! I want Oreos!” Yuqi cried out, showing Miyeon the large, glass jar full of Oreo cookies inside. “Why did she bought this kind of shit anyway!?”

“You wouldn’t want Soyeon to hear that.” Miyeon sighed.

“I don’t care! What's the point if I can’t open it!?”

Just then, Minnie entered their dorm, looking quite exhausted from today’s practice. Upon seeing the Thai, the Chinese girl’s eyes lit up, quickly sprinting to her and held out the jar for her to open. Miyeon saw how Minnie furrowed her brows for a moment but understood what Yuqi meant a few seconds after. Her eyes went wide with how Minnie casually rotated the lid, grabbing a piece of the cookie once it was open before she finally went inside.

“Hey, Yeon. What’s up?” Minnie greeted, slumping herself on the couch beside Miyeon.

“Yuqi was whining about that jar for hours since we can’t open it, and voila! What sorcery did you do there?”

“What are you talking about?” Minnie frowned. “I just took the lid off.”

“Exactly!”

Minnie just rolled her eyes in response, and Miyeon glanced at the Thai’s hands before she intertwined it with hers.

“You sure have nice hands,” Miyeon muttered softly.

**Three:**

Of all the clumsiest of clumsiest people, Shuhua was incredibly unbelievable. If you saw her lying on the floor because she tripped, minutes after, you would be hearing her yelping or complaining because she stubbed her toe accidentally while she was running around the dorm. Or maybe just casually fallen flat on the floor once again because she slipped. Thankfully, this clumsiness of the maknae doesn’t often happen when they’re on stage or in concerts. It would’ve been a disaster and an unpleasant accident, especially if they’re performing on a high platform.

Miyeon’s eyes were always on the maknae whenever they perform, and regardless if Soojin was looking out for her, too, sometimes the main dancer’s reflexes were too slow that it concerns Miyeon that Soojin might not be able to catch Shuhua on time. Nonetheless, she does trust Soojin a lot. Especially that Shuhua and her would often end up bickering if they’re near each other for more than a minute.

It was during one of their live concerts where it rained just minutes ago, drenching the stage and making it slippery. The staff didn’t have much time to dry off the area since the concert was already delayed for too long, leaving them with no choice but to be careful for themselves.

Shuhua, as much as the members would always remind her to just take the dancing easy because of the slippery floor, somehow managed to slip on her feet accidentally near the edge of the platform. For a moment, everyone’s world seemed to stop as some of them tried to run to save Shuhua, and the other remained rooted on the ground. Miyeon was one of the people who ran, but she blinked when a figure dashed right in front of her. Just then, she saw how Minnie was able to catch Shuhua effortlessly, her arms wrapped tightly around the Taiwanese’s shoulder, and her hands entirely supported her back and waist to carry their balance. 

“Shuhua! Are you okay?” Miyeon heard Soojin yell, rushing towards the maknae carefully before she worriedly checked every part of Shuhua’s body.

Recalling that they’re still live performing on stage, Miyeon quickly diverted the audience’s attention back to their song, Yuqi, and Soyeon quickly following her lead. The other three soon joined them with dancing, but not without Miyeon looking over at Minnie instantly, who immediately gave her an assuring smile.

‘I’m okay!’ The Thai mouthed at Miyeon.

Once they were in a position where the backup dancers were in front and stood side to side at the back, Miyeon took Minnie’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She muttered before they resumed dancing again.

**Four:**

Soojin was having a hard time choreographing a dance break for Senorita. It had been a while since they performed the song since it was rarely requested, considering it was one of their… experimental eras that don’t seem to click with a lot of people. It’s already 11 PM, and she was still in the practice room, brainstorming some steps that would match the song’s pace. However, due to limited teachers she could partner with, she worked on it alone, and she swore it was hard to produce steps meant for two people if you’re only doing it on your own.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a giggling Minnie and Miyeon, who bought her an ice-cold coffee to cheer her up. Soojin appreciated the gesture and took a sip, sighing satisfyingly as the cold liquid slid down her dry throat.

“Thanks for this.” She mumbled exhaustingly.

“You’re welcome. Do you need any help?” Minnie offered.

“No, it’s okay, wait—actually, can you be my partner?”

Minnie looked at Miyeon knowingly, while Soojin rolled her eyes.

“For the dance,” Soojin added, in case.

“Oh, sure, sure!” Minnie quickly agreed, smiling at Miyeon before she walked to the center with Soojin.

Miyeon just watched the two count and step. Since Minnie was mostly in charge of the vocals, she would often trip here and there, and Soojin had to teach her again patiently. Nonetheless, Minnie was a quick learner, and soon enough, they danced the chorea until before chorus.

“Okay, now hold my waist,” Soojin commanded, body pressed against Minnie while her arms loosely wrapped around the Thai’s neck.

“Huh?”

“Just do it!”

And Minnie did before Soojin bent her back and motioned for Minnie to follow her move, reminding Minnie to carefully adjust her weight with her’s so they won’t lose their balance.

Miyeon watched in awe at one side, and her eyes unconsciously moved to Minnie’s hands and the way her firm grasp supported Soojin’s waist and back. If Yuqi did that, her hands would be too small to sustain Soojin in place despite being the strongest member in their group. Yuqi would most probably let Soojin slip in her hold before she could even catch the Korean. 

Once the practice was done, they all went back to their dorm. Soojin was walking ahead of them; phone clutched in her hands as she furiously typed a message for the maknae. Shuhua just spammed Soojin about how hungry she was and how she missed the older girl already. While Miyeon and Minnie just walked silently hand in hand behind her.

* * *

A small smile made its way on Miyeon’s lips as she recalled the different scenarios that demonstrated Minnie’s large hands. She wondered if Minnie knew about this. How her hands were becoming a fascination to most of their fans and how they secretly admire it. Minnie had always felt insecure about it before, but Miyeon always reminded her how strong, beautiful, magical, _pleasurable_ , and talented her hands were, which often embarrassed the Thai.

It started when they were trainees. They were walking along the sidewalks of Han River on a winter night to ease their concerns and pressure right before their debut. Miyeon cursed herself internally when she forgot to wear her gloves, rubbing her hands together to create a friction that could somehow warm her icy fingers. Surprisingly, Minnie suddenly held them, blowing hot breath on it as she caged Miyeon’s small hands inside her own.

Miyeon wasn’t too observant at first, but when she realized how Minnie’s palms perfectly wrapped her fists, she instantly felt warm, blushing softly at the thought of Minnie’s large and equally admirable hands. Yes. AND, not BUT. Because neither was a flaw. In fact, it was beautiful.

“Wow.” Miyeon blurted out of the blue.

“Huh? Is something wrong?” Minnie inquired worriedly, moving her hands to cup Miyeon’s cheeks next.

And if Miyeon wasn’t anymore amazed earlier, she was now astounded. Minnie’s palms could almost cover the entirety of Miyeon’s face, but it felt really, really warm and soft. Miyeon would be lying if she didn’t want Minnie to just hold her like this longer, or maybe forever.

A small blush crept up her cheeks, and Minnie thought Miyeon was getting cold. It's winter, after all, and the Korean forgot her gloves.

“Let’s go home?” Minnie asked, eyes full of concern.

“Yeah.”

Minnie quickly took Miyeon’s hand with hers and inserted it inside the large pockets of her oversized jacket. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the Korean, and she internally smiled and thanked the Thai. Despite only knowing each other not too long, they sure were the closest amongst the members. Probably because of age, too, or just the fact that Miyeon had been crushing over the once shy Thai ever since and had been meaning to get closer with her when she first heard her sing.

That particular scenario was her favorite. Of course, the second rival would be how Minnie’s long fingers would always send her either into a place of euphoria or just straight to heaven as she fills her insides during their intimate sessions.

Miyeon’s cheeks heated up, and she quickly shook her head to erase the thoughts. No matter how much she denies how great Minnie was in bed just for the sake of teasing the Thai, she would NEVER deny how her hands worked like fucking magic every single time. She would never admit that in front of Minnie, though. Maybe once in a blue moon if she’s feeling generous.

“Miyeon ah!”

Miyeon jumped slightly at her bed upon hearing Minnie call her. She was just thinking about the Thai and her talented hands when she decided to pop up suddenly!

“In here!” She called, lightly slapping herself to wake up her remaining senses (sanity).

“What are you doing?” Minnie asked as soon as she entered Miyeon’s room, witnessing how the Korean just slapped her cheeks softly.

“Nothing. I was just— trying to wake myself up. I’m a little sleepy.” Miyeon excused.

“Oh, I see.” Minnie entered the room and gently closed the door behind her before she settled herself beside Miyeon. She then cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks in between her hands and smiled. “Let’s sleep then?”

Miyeon absentmindedly held Minnie’s hand, her face leaning at her girlfriend’s warm touch as she closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

 _‘Yeah, this will forever be my favorite.’_ She thought before she leaned in to kiss Minnie on her lips.

“Let’s sleep.”

So, what do we do with the information about Minnie’s large hands? Miyeon just gave six answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
